The Peace Broken!
by EchoNight99
Summary: A new fiction for fans of Okami or Naruto. An evil is rising in the peaceful plains of Kabihe. Awakened, the mighty ruler Yamato-No-Orochi has appeared! When Venus, Mars, and Mercury have to find all the Raiswords, a powerful kind of Samurai that controls elements, they find them in quite unusual places right in front of them!
1. Prolouge- The Plan of Twist

"Orochi? How do you feel?"

"Ahh… Twist, how would I go along without you…?"

"Orochi, we need to get ready! The festival-"

"Yes, yes! Twist, Twist, I know! The festival is our target and it is going to start in mere days."

"But… Are you in the condition to attack…?"

The room fell silent. There they were, watching each other, each different yet the same. The follower and the leader, facing down across the room.

The follower wore simple dress; she wore a blue shirt and jeans, a pair of round wired glasses over her nearly blind blue eyes. Her golden hair was falling flat against her face, grazing her shoulders. Her gaze didn't falter away from her injured leader, whom was sitting across the room in the shadows.

"Orochi…" Twist, the follower, decided to continue. "If the attack fails, the name Yamato-No-Orochi will spread along with the news! We will be exposed!"

"I am aware of this…"

"Then why…?"

"Hmm?" Orochi looked over to Twist, whom was looking at him with sorrow laced into her eyes.

"Please, don't go if you aren't ready…"

Orochi took this into thought for a millisecond.

"No, Twist!" He snapped at the researcher. "I won't take your suggestions! The attack has been set!"

Twist flinched. _O-Orochi… _She thought. _I just don't want to see you hurt again…_

"Now…" He cleared his throat. "Go away. I need to think."

"Y-Yes, Orochi-sama…"

"Oh, and Twist…"

She looked back. "Yes?"

His pure white eyes looked into her glowing blue eyes. "Don't try and stop me."


	2. Chapter 1- The Three Samurai

**Hey, first author's note in this new story, very excited about this one! Hopefully people will get to reading this one... Because this will escalate quite fast. I have the whole future planned out. Also, Twist is the character mainly developed... Weird, huh? She's one of the bad guys...**

* * *

When the others didn't show up, Venus knew something was up. She just had the feeling that they were in trouble, and she knew that she had the power to perhaps save them.

However, she was never right. Every day she had the same feeling, but her friends always walked up a few minutes later. And she could just forget about fighting to save them, anyway; only the male Samurai learned how to fight in the lands of Kabihe. In Kabihe, peace had been part of daily life for generations, but Samurai had always been trained in case of war. There was never a war, though, just old tales about chaos and such from the older people. Venus ran a few fingers through her purple hair and her orange eyes glanced from side to side, looking for her other friends.

"H-Here!" a male voice panted behind her. Venus looked back to see Mars, a boy with red hair and purple eyes, running to her, his eyes fixed her way. He finally stopped in front of her, still panting. "S-Sorry… I-I had another errand to run…"

"No worries." Venus smiled at her friend who was still out of breath. "All we need to do is now look out for Mercury!"

Mars nodded. "Yeah, but he's always later than I am!"

Venus chuckled. "Then we will have to wait and see, Mars!"

So they sat there, on the bench, talking and catching up on who did what in the teenager sense, when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Mercury?" Venus asked, looking to face the newcomer when she saw it wasn't Mercury at all.

Instead, Venus was looking up at a tall woman who had blazing orange hair and burning yellow eyes. She had a circle on her forehead, right between the eyes, the color of red. She wore yellow clothes and was looking right at Venus and Mars.

"A-Amaterasu?!" Mars gasped. "Wh-What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be looking over the village?"

A sheathed sword that was at the woman called Amaterasu's side clicked. "I am looking over the village, Mars. Now… Where is your friend, Mercury? I need to see all three of you at once…"

Venus could hardly hear her as she spoke. The reason was that the great leader of Kabihe was in front of her and Mars, addressing them!

Less than a second later, they heard lazy footsteps and soon saw a boy with bluish hair and red eyes walking to them. "What's the noise?" the boy asked.

"Mercury, Amaterasu wishes to speak to us!" Mars told the now-interested boy.

"Ahh, I see!" Mercury stated, nodding. "Now, shall we get to this?"

* * *

"Do you think we are ready?"

"Twist… Listen. You have the power to be one of the Raiswords…"

"R-Really?!"

Orochi and Twist were walking through a hallway in the underground cave system. However, even though people could easily see Twist, no one could see the mysterious leader except for his glaring white eyes.

"Yes… Even though you are a female Samurai, who are forced to be healers, you taught yourself how to use a sword that you crafted yourself… That takes talent, Twist… And a Raisword is all I lack.."

_He's right… _Twist thought. _If he had a Raisword, he'd be unstoppable! However, it all depends on which type…_

"Orochi…" Twist looked at him. "What type would be useful?"

"Oh, you see… Any, even the wind!"

"Still, look at it this way. Even all have their pros, almost all have cons. The best is the Lightning Raisword. It is the most powerful with little cons. Then there is the Fire Raisword… Little cons there as well. The Earth Raisword is powerful, but hard to master and hard to use, even. The Wood Raisword will really slow you down, and the water can usually be used around water only. The wind is the weakest, only allowing you to move air. Ice might be useful, though… I mean-"

"Okay, Twist, I get it!"

"S-Sorry, Orochi-sama…"

"Will we continue as planned?"

"… We shall…"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Mars blurted out the question in the middle of the village in front of Amaterasu and all the teens in school before Mercury and Venus could stop him. "You want us to find all the Raiswords?!"

"Yes…" Amaterasu smoothly said. "There is a new generation of Raiswords out there, and we need to find them. I have a tracker for you, but it will only detect Raiswords that have awakened their powers."

"But…" Venus nervously asked. "What about the higher-leveled Samurai?"

Amaterasu, the goddess of the Sun, smiled down at her. "Because I believe in you."


End file.
